A hydrokinetic turbine captures energy from a flow of water to drive a generator to generate electricity that can be used on nearby land. Hydrokinetic turbines are typically placed in bodies of waters such as rivers and streams. Water flow characteristics such as velocity or flow patterns can differ across bodies of waters as well as within a body of water between a first position and a second position. The design of one or more components of a hydrokinetic turbine may be based on one or more characteristics of the body of water in which the turbine is to be placed.